mortalkombatmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Erron Black (Bounty Hunter)
Bounty Hunter Erron Black is a character in Mortal Kombat Mobile, introduced in Update 1.11. __NOEDITSECTION__ Description This variation of Erron Black is known to be menacing. With his passive ability to give covering fire upon his tag-out and supportive fire when an opponent tags-in, he is frequently used as a tactical/defensive character. What sets him apart from the rest of the Erron Black variations is his rifle, and he does not wear a hat. He retains his revolvers, and he possesses powerful special attacks that are way different from his other two variations. How to obtain Before Update 2.0 * Elite Pack * Elite Pack Pro After Update 2.0 * Renegade Diamond Pack Abilities Passive Ability * Gun For Hire - Erron Black has a 30-50% chance to give covering fire to his teammate when he tags out, and to support a teammate when an opponent tags in. Erron Black can join any class. ** Though Erron Black can join any class, he cannot benefit from Diamond team group passives, like Kold War or Day of the Dead. Special Attacks * Swing Shot (Special Attack 1) ** Medium Damage ** Applies Cripple *** If players achieve 90% or more on the target tap minigame, the attack becomes unblockable. * Deal in Lead (Special Attack 2) ** High Damage * Trick Shot (X-Ray) ** Extreme Damage ** Erron Black receives Luck Synergies Here are some of the characters that work very well with Erron Black to aid him in kombat. Characters * Teammates ** With the ability to benefit from any class passive ability, Erron Black's arsenal can contain a variety of advantages like: *** +30% Attack and Health Boost from [[Scorpion (Ninjutsu)|Scorpion (Ninjutsu)]], [[Kotal Kahn (Sun God)|Kotal Kahn (Sun God)]], [[Sub-Zero (Cryomancer)|Sub-Zero (Cryomancer)]] and [[Reptile (Nimble)|Reptile (Nimble)]]. *** A bar of starting power from [[Kung Jin (Shaolin)|Kung Jin (Shaolin)]], [[Kenshi (Balanced)|Kenshi (Balanced)]], [[Kitana (Mournful)|Kitana (Mournful)]] and [[Scorpion (Hellspawn)|Scorpion (Hellspawn)]]. *** Tag-in assist from [[Shao Kahn (Konqueror)|Shao Kahn (Konqueror)]]. *** Kitana (Day of the Dead) - Erron Black can gain regen when a teammate is defeated. *** [[Kenshi (Elder God)|Kenshi ('Elder God')]] - immunity to critical attacks as well as +20% critical hit chance on basic attacks. * Strengths in Battle ** When teamed with [[Ermac (Master of Souls)|Ermac (Master of Souls)]], Ermac can gain a bar of power by being teamed with an Outworld character, in which case, Erron Black will count as one. ** Being a Nomad character, Erron Black can gain an upper hand when equipped with [[Devastator|'Devastator']]. *** Devastator's Fusion X ability states: "If the opposing team shares the same class, receive 20% Health and 20% Damage boost, as well as a bar of power". **** With that being the case, Erron Black can benefit from this ability, no matter what class the opponent is. This makes him more deadly since he can gain an upper hand over anybody. * Weaknesses in Battle ** Erron Black's passive ability does not allow him to benefit from Diamond Team passives. *** For example: "Circle of Shadow Characters do 10% more damage versus Strike Force Characters". **** Erron Black is not a Circle of Shadow character. Therefore, he does not deal 10% more damage against Strike Force characters. ** He also does not benefit from MK11 characters' passive abilities, since obviously, he is not an MK11 character, but an MKX character. *** He cannot be immune to power drain (Raiden), heal from damage DOT (Jade), and gain a 25% chance of dealing lethal blows (Scorpion). Equipment * Revolvers - this is Erron Black's exclusive weapon. When equipped, it grants: ** 25-45% Basic attacks unblockable chance ** BLACK 10-20% Special 1 and 2 damage boost ** Level X 25% Crit Chance boost Support Cards * Gunslinger - 3-15% Damage Boost * Nomad - 3-15% Health Boost * Longevity - 3-15% Energy Regeneration Category:All Characters Category:Diamond Tier Characters Category:Nomad Characters Category:Pack-Exclusive Characters